


Race You For It

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Competition, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Gaming, Strip Games, fanfic giveaway, top Latula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Bro was surprised when Latula invited him around to play Mario Kart, but he wasn't about to say no.





	Race You For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamalsohere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamalsohere/gifts).



> [ iamalsohere](http://iamalsohere.tumblr.com/) said:  
> FINE if you think i cheated then write nsfw bro/latula >(
> 
> (Author's note: Corn's first request was done by a generator, which is totally cheating, but it came out _great_. I loved writing this, too, I struggled so much with keeping it short! Sorry for breaking it off before the good stuff, I might write a bonus chapter at some point.)

You're significantly more naked than she is, and you were wearing layers like a god damn cheat. You thought you were good at Mario Kart. You thought the incentive of getting Latula naked would be enough to get you a win. 

You've both lost your shades, shoes and socks. She's lost her jumpsuit. That's where her undressing has stalled, because you can't seem to catch a break and you've lost gloves, jacket, shirt and pants. Losing by three isn't actually that big of a deal but you spend literally all your time playing dumb games like this and you're out of practice at losing in  _anything_. 

Maybe because most of Earth C has come to the strategic decision to ignore that the game resurrected you, so your only competition has been yourself. God damn, you'd probably be doing better if you weren't so pent up and desperate for the resolution of an excruciatingly flirty evening to end in the first sex you've had in actual months.

She wins the next round and you dutifully step out of your boxers. 

'What do we do now?' you ask.

She stares with zero shame at your junk. You lean back into the couch with your arm spread along the back. You ain't one to cover up when you've been uncovered fair and square. 

'Looks like I won, babes!' she says. 

'Uh huh,' you say.

She grins at you.

'You gotta  _say_ it, bruh!' 

'You won,' you say. 'You beat me. I bow down to the Mario Kart queen.' 

For a moment you think she's gonna call you out on your dry delivery, but she just says, 'Damn right!' and snaps her bra off and throws it at your face. You catch it before it hits,  _just_ , but she's successfully ruined your casual pose. And in the time that you catch it and are looking at her again, she's kicking her panties at you as well. 

You swat them to the side and sit up, giving up on playing it cool. You let your genuine appreciation for her body show on your face. And then her bulge starts sneaking out of her sheath. 

'That's not just a troll dude thing,' you say. Your voice sounds kind of awed. Which is reasonable, because you're feeling pretty fucking in awe. 

She laughs.

'What troll dude did you get with, babes?'

'Not important,' you say.

She laughs harder.

'That's Cronus level embarrassment,' she says, correctly.

'I need that bulge in my ass yesterday, princess, so if we can change the topic,' you say.

She grins at you wickedly.

'I'mma need ya to turn around, dude. My red's spoken for.'

You consider for a moment, then decide alien dick is worth getting railed into the couch doggy style. You turn for her and spread your legs, slowly and luxuriantly, like you're showing off. You are, just a bit. 

'Do I gots to go gentle on your feeble human body?' she asks

'Don't you dare,' you growl. 

Her hands grip your hips and her claws dig into your skin. She's cold, but not as cold as Cronus was. And given the intense aura of  _no one will fuck me_  he gave off and the fact that you know Latula's seeing Mituna, you're pretty fucking keen. If troll bulge felt amazing from  _him,_ it's gonna blow your mind from her. 

You feel her bulge slick and cool in between your legs and you can't help but gasp when it wraps around your dick. 

'Damn, bruh!' she says. 'You're hotter than Kankri!'

'Am I your first human?' you ask.

Her bulge is tensing and relaxing around your dick, giving the weird sensation like it's corkscrewing up and around for infinity. It's not an easy sensation to think past.

'You know it!' she says cheerily. 'Can't muster up pitch for just anyone, ya know? Damn, next time remind me to get up close and personal with your bulge, it's fuckin' rad!'

You groan and let your head fall down onto your forearms.

'I'mma wriggle into your wastechute now. Your sitglobes are fuckin' tight, bruh, I can give props to a sweet ass like this.'

She slaps you on the ass, hard. You groan. 

'Uh, good noise or bad noise, babes?'

'Good noise,' you say. 'Really fuckin' good noise. Fuck, Latula.'

The claws on the hand that is still clutching your hip dig in deeper and her bulge tightens around your dick.

' _Fuck_ ,' you gasp.

'Right on ...' she says, her voice less certain than before. 'So ... Like, you really don't want me to go easy, do you?'

'Latula,' you groan. ' _Fuck_ me already.'


End file.
